


Unison

by Adurna_Sandburg



Series: Gee Vivi! How Come Your Mom Lets You Have Two Ghost Body Guards? [5]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hellbent Spoilers, Hints of Lewis/Vivi/Arthur, Insomnia, Strong Language, Take a guess where I am going with this, They're getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurna_Sandburg/pseuds/Adurna_Sandburg
Summary: Everyone has been broken in some way ever since that night. It's good that they can find solace in each other.





	Unison

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are! I hope everyone is having a good weekend. I would like to mention that it might be a while before I add something else to this series. I definitely got ideas for it, but I would like to focus on writing for a few other things for now. I do have a question though, is the paragraphing ever strange or choppy? I try my best, but please let me know if it doesn't flow very well.

_2:37 am…_

_2:38 am…_

_2:39 am…_

Vivi banged her head against the table. Sleep… That's all she wanted.

_Sleep!_

She groaned before chuckling. That wasn't right though.

_Sleep was for the weak!_

She pumped her fist in the air with her face on the table.

_Sleep is for the weeeaaaak!_

She moaned into the wood. She had tried going to bed early, but all she did was toss and turn for hours. It just didn't feel right being by herself. It had been a while since the whole fiasco went down, but still…

About once a week, she would have a night like this… Vivi wanted to give Lewis space...but… She sighed. They could make a movie about it.

_Sleepless in Tempo._

What a perfect title. She stared at the oven's clock again. Only a _fucking minute_ had passed. She stood up from the table. This was just fucking ridiculous at this point. Vivi had made up her mind and headed for Lewis's room, but she paused in the hall. Before she went to him, she needed to do something first.

There was an interesting fact about ghosts that Vivi had learned. They slept for a majority of the time in their corporeal form, but if they were especially low on energy, they retreated into their anchor to recover. Arthur just so happened to currently be in that state thanks to overworking himself with Lewis earlier in the day.

She wandered over to Arthur's room and opened the door. Peeking inside, she spotted her prize. Arthur's anchor lay faintly glowing on his bed. Vivi grinned and crept over before swiping it. She walked out of his room with his slightly cracked anchor cradled in her hands.

She peered into Lewis's room through his faintly ajar door. The specter was curled up in his bed like a massive purple cat. She giggled quietly before tiptoeing over to his bed. She waited patiently a few moments before Lewis uncurled and switched sides.

Vivi quickly slipped into the vacant space left by Lewis and clasped Artie’s anchor to her chest. A moment later Lewis switched sides again. As he encountered Vivi with his hands, he simply wrapped them around her and brought her closer to his chest.

She blinked in surprise as she noticed one of his hands was also clasped around Arthur's anchor. She smiled before shutting her eyes and making herself comfortable. She certainly hoped that if Arthur did reform and wake up, he wouldn't freak out. Yawning, she decided to not worry about it for once and drifted off.

 

Lewis had felt a presence in his room. He wasn't quite sure if it was her, but he decided to risk it anyway. He casually unwound himself and rolled over leaving behind an open spot. Not surprisingly, he felt the bed dip as someone placed themselves next to him.

Testing his theory, Lewis rolled back over carefully and encountered a wild Vivi. He sensed another presence with her and as he wrapped his arms around her, he came across what suspiciously felt like an anchor.

He thought about pulling away but decided against it. He deliberately placed his hand on the anchor as well. Warmth bloomed in his chest. Lewis grinned before settling back down with a great sense of contentedness. Everything was _right_ now.

 

Arthur came to in a very strange place. It was warm, comfortable, and squishy? He poked one of the squishy things. It moaned. He flinched back at that and tried to look around him. His vision came into focus and almost all he saw was blue and magenta.

_Lewis? Vivi?_

He tried to move but found he was trapped in an embrace with his two...friends. It appeared that he was lying on a bed, stuck between a very old friend, and someone he had mixed feelings about. _Very mixed feelings._ Arthur blushed at the thought and tried not to notice how cute both of them were this close up.

_Wait...cute?!_

He groaned and tried to shrink in on himself. The others were having none of it though and hugged him even tighter.

 _What a way to wake up. I reform and_ this _happens._

He had never felt this embarrassed before. His skull was turning a bright red when a thought occurred to him.

_How did I even end up in here? This is Lewis’s room…_

Arthur realized he already had the answer to that question.

_Vivi._

It had her name all over it. He wasn’t really sure what to do at the moment. He didn’t want to move as he was being held rather tightly and was still getting the hang of the whole intangibility thing. Plus, he didn’t want to wake them up either.

They both looked so peaceful and… Arthur shook his head gently. He still wasn’t completely over the whole “You killed me, but we're still friends” situation. Still though, he…he liked them...both of them… He groaned again.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

He lay there before deciding to just go back to sleep.

_I am so done with dealing with stuff for today. Fuck it. I am going back to sleep._

With that, the third member of the gang went off to introduce themselves to Morpheus.

 

A soft light came into being around Arthur's chest. A moment later, it faded leaving behind an unblemished magenta colored anchor.

 

Mystery padded down the hall worriedly. No one had heard from Shiromori in months and that was what was eating at him.

_Was she going to come after them again?_

Mystery refused to let the third member of his family die. He had already failed two of them miserably in that department… He sighed and sat down close to the wall. He had lived for centuries and he couldn’t even protect his kits properly despite years of experience.

_Bet Vivi would say I am getting senile...and maybe a tad jaded… She wouldn’t be wrong._

He got back and continued his trek through the house. He decided to check on Arthur real quick before heading over Vivi’s room for the night. He had already stopped by Lewis’s room earlier and the sleepy spirit had been deep in dreamland.

Mystery halted outside of Arthur’s door and nudged the door open a bit more to properly see into the room. A jolt of panic shot through him.

_Where’s Arthur’s anchor?!_

He turned tail and ran towards Vivi’s room. It was empty as well. His sense of alarm rose to new levels at the revelation. He sniffed the air and discovered a scent trail that led out of Vivi’s room and into the kitchen.

_Maybe she had another rough night?_

As he followed it, it showed that she had visited Arthur’s room as well. His panic from earlier had prevented him from thinking straight or else he would have already noticed it.

 _I bet she went to see Lewis! I certainly hope so at least… What if it’s_ her _though?! If she has gotten to them...if she has laid even one finger on them...I WILL MAKE HER REGRET IT!_

Mystery shifted into his kitsune form on the way to Lewis’s room. He bounded through the house and skidded to stop outside the doorway. He paused as he took in the sight in the room on the bed and almost collapsed in relief.

_They’re...they’re okay! Oh, thank the Shichi Fukujin!_

He was tempted to jump right onto the bed and start hugging them using his tails but decided not to. Instead, he gently made his way over to the bed changing as he did.

There was an opening between Lewis and Arthur that he could slip into as Arthur was titled towards Vivi at the moment. He hopped daintily onto the bed and crawled through the maze of limbs. Mystery curled up before snickering to himself.

_Now, this is what I call a dogpile._

Smirking, he laid his head down and joined the others.

 

Vivi had laughed the next morning at everyone’s reactions to the so-called dogpile. Lewis was just confused while Arthur looked stuck between panic and joy. Honestly, she should be trying to help them at the moment, but their expressions were just so priceless.

“That was a brilliant one, Mystery.”

Mystery bowed at her praise.

“My compliments, Lady Vivi.”

Vivi tried to hide her smile but utterly failed. She was just so happy. She had already talked to Lewis about it and going by Arthur’s reaction, he wouldn’t be completely closed to the idea.

She needed to make sure she got through his thick skull though. He was rather stubborn about the concept of not being worth it much to her annoyance. It was getting better, but it still was a work in progress. Vivi headed to the living room where Arthur was.

_Time to knock some sense into him. Time to have some fun. Time for us all to be unified again._


End file.
